Il neige Tu pleures ?
by Rosie-chan-chan
Summary: Neji / Tenten Quand la mort sépare un couple qui croyait au meilleur. Trois vies gâchées. Deux plus un. Elle s'est retrouvée toute seule.


Allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, je regarde le plafond. Il est blanc. Je me suis perdue dans les profondeurs glacées d'un pays enneigé. J'ai froid. Je pleure. J'ai faim. Je sanglote. Je suis seule. Je chiale. Je suis perdue. Je pleurniche.

Appelez ça comme vous voulez, mes larmes coulent toutes seules.

Quelle idée j'ai eu de tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme lui. Je suis tombée follement amoureuse. Au début son regard vide et glacial me regardait avec méchanceté, voire ne me regardait pas du tout. Mais à force, ses yeux blancs se sont remplis de tendresse. Était-ce de l'amour la petite lueur qui éclairait ce regard inexpressif, que je n'ai jamais su attraper ?

L'amour revêt différences formes : la caresse d'une plume sur un visage pour l'amour tendre d'un mère à son enfant, ou l'amour qui unit Naruto à Hinata.

Le reflet de la lumière de la lune pendant une nuit noire, pour l'amour mystérieux qui unit Sakura et Sasuke.

Un bonbon de couleur qui roule, poussé par le vent, pour l'amour acidulé de Ino et Kiba.

Une tige de roseau qui reste fermement ancrée au sol après le passage d'une bourrasque d'été, pour l'amour improbable de Shikamaru et Temari.

La braise d'un feu qui vole et se dépose sur une rose rouge, pour l'amour passionnel qui nous unit, toi et moi.

Unit. Pourquoi est-ce que je parle encore au présent, moi ? Il faut que je me fasse une raison. Toi et moi. Nous deux. Ça n'existe plus. Ça existait. C'est drôle comme l'imparfait peut être un temps à diverses facettes. Facile à conjuguer, et facile de tout balayer quand on l'utilise.

Nous deux. Le « nous deux » devait se transformer en « nous trois ». N'empêche, ça compte une vie, vue sous cet angle. Une vie plus une vie, ça fait un couple. Un couple plus une vie, ça fait une famille. Mais une famille, moins deux vies, on revient à la case départ. Toute seule.

Mais ce n'est pas que de ma faute. Tu as ta part de responsabilité, Neji. Pourquoi es-tu parti en mission de rang encore plus haut que A ? Tu m'avais promis de revenir. Mais c'est moi qui suis venu à toi. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Tu étais à environ un kilomètre de moi, tu as donc pu sentir notre inquiétude, à moi et à notre avenir que je portais. Je me souviens avoir prié le ciel et un dieu inconnu pour que tu me reviennes sain et sauf. J'étais confiante. Nous étions confiants.

Mais le soir, c'est un corps enveloppé d'un drap blanc qui est revenu. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Des corps.

Lee m'a dit qu'il y avait ceux de Naruto, Temari et Kiba. Je me suis raccroché à mon coéquipier pour ne pas défaillir. Mes amis. Disparus à jamais. Je n'entendrai plus jamais le rire de Naruto et les pitreries de Kiba. Et je ne verrais plus les cheveux ébouriffés de Temari. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer. Une barrière bloquait mes larmes.

Puis le coup de grâce. Le dernier corps. Je me suis approchée lentement, en redoutant ce que j'allais voir. J'ai soulevé un pan du linceul, en savant ce qui m'attendait.

Ton visage, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Tes cheveux noirs éparpillés autour de ta tête, formant des rayons. Tu es un soleil noir. Mon soleil noir. Tes lèvres figées dans un dernier sourire. C'est drôle comme tu parais apaisé quand tu dors, Neji. Mais là, ton sommeil est éternel. Tu ne te réveilleras plus. J'ai cru à un de ces habituels matins où je pouvais passer une demi-heure à t'observer dormir paisiblement. Mais tout ça était fini. La preuve ? Ta lèvre fendue, le sang à peine séché, les coupures et griffures diverses à peine refermées.

Je me suis sentie toute molle, mes genoux tremblaient. Mes jambes ne supportaient plus mon corps, je me suis écroulée au sol. Je criais, je hurlais. Puis l'évanouissement. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est une violente douleur au bas-ventre.

Puis je me suis réveillée dans ce lit. Et que tout m'est revenu. Les larmes sont enfin sorties. Je t'ai perdu, mon amour. Et ce, pour toujours. Sakura est venue me rejoindre, nous avons pleuré ensemble nos compagnons disparus trop tôt.

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je suis ici. Je n'ai même pas eu la force d'assister à l'enterrement. Pardonne-moi, mon amour, mais voir ton visage ainsi neutre, je ne l'aurai pas supporté. Mais il n'y avait pas que ton enterrement auquel je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à aller. Il y avait aussi celui, imaginaire, de notre enfant.

J'ai perdu la clé de notre bonheur. La douleur de te perdre a été trop forte. La douleur de vous perdre est encore trop forte.

J'ai perdu la vie d'un dieu inconnu m'avait confié. J'ai perdu sa confiance, la tienne, Neji et celle du petit être qui grandissait en moi. Une petite vie qui germait dans mon pauvre corps, qui n'avait rien demandé autre chose que de vivre.

Un petit ange qui est descendu du ciel, et qui attendait, que je le prenne dans mes bras, que je le serre très fort pour lui faire parvenir mon amour.

Mais tu es remonté. Avec ton papa. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait son sourire ? Tu sais, ce sourire blanc. Blanc comme sa peau. Blanc comme ses yeux. Pur comme la neige que j'apprécie tant. J'aimerais tant que tu aies ce beau sourire.

Si tu avais été une petite fille, tu aurais été irrésistible avec ce sourire. Tu aurais eu les cheveux longs, que je t'aurais brossé chaque matin avec amour avant que tu ne partes à l'école, accompagnée de ton papa. C'est toi qui aurais jeté les fleurs sur notre passage, lorsque ton papa et moi nous nous serions mariés. Si tu avais fait de la danse, je serais venue à chacun de tes spectacles.

Si tu avais été un petit garçon, tu aurais été si beau avec la pâleur de ton papa. Tu aurais possédé sa force, et tu serais le meilleur de l'académie de ninjas. Ton papa aurait été fier de toi, quoique tu fasses, et moi, j'aurais regardé mon petit garçon avec fierté, il aurait tellement ressemblé à son papa. Nous t'aurions toujours aimé, quoique que fussent tes choix et leurs conséquences.

Neji, tu voulais que je vive, avec notre petit bébé. Mais je suis toute seule maintenant. Excuse-moi, mais je n'aurais pas la force de respecter tes dernières volontés.

Je me lève lentement, et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je vais vous rejoindre. Je ne veux pas être toute seule ici.

C'est seulement lorsque je suis en bas que je m'aperçois qu'il neige. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est mon sang qui coule sur la blancheur immaculée.

Il neige... Tu pleures, mon ange ?


End file.
